Two Dead Mobsters Two Missing Agents
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Continuation to Five dead Guys & the missing Link Crossovr with Criminal Minds they go back in under cover when things get hairy and they get caught, the profiler team which they have officially nick named the criminal minds unit Booth and Brennan back...


**DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine **

**RATING: Pg-14**

**AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron **

**TIMELINE: Season two of Bones rig after they arrest Hogan's for making false threats and it goes on from here.**

**PAIRINGS: none**

**SPOILER: No Comment **

**SYNOPSIS:** Crossover with Crimnal Minds they **go back in under cover when things get hairy and they get caught, they are held in a cell and a tape is sent to the head quarters to Booths not so friendly partners, the profiler team which they have officially nick named the criminal minds unit hint, hint wink, wink they spend the work trying to find them putting things together t get into the kidnappers heads and see if they can get Booth and Brennan back alive. **

**AUTHOR NOTES:Diddy Tell me Part two  
**

**E-MAIL: **

**DISTRIBUTION: My Site… Bones: The Skeleton Tells No Lies**

**FEEDBACK: of course**

Monday

Washington D C

Cam got the gall about to bodies found in the Reservoir, she went out to check it out just like the others she took Zack with her to help they were out there most of the morning fishing u the bodies

Cam came in she went to check out the cause of death she sound the bullet to the brain both victims she was about to pass it off when a new voice came "need some help"

Cam looked up and said "Liz what are you doing back thought you would be still under cover"

Liz said "Booth sent me home… think it had to do with spending most of my last 36 hours being held captive by mob guys that let me go… or someone did"

Cam said "don't you want to go home take leave"

Liz said "no I need to work… need to catch these guys then I can rest"

Cam said "good then you can take these and get them soaked and final the exams"

Liz said "got you"

Cam said "glad to have you back"

Liz said "I'll be happier went e other are back"

Cam said "me to… believe me too"

I got a selection of the positions of affection  
With no pressure  
So tell me

They make the arrangements to stay under, Booth made the calls he got interesting info on the fact that Mark and Lennie were no where to be seen for the last 12 hours, they went missing right after Liz returned

Temperance was back on the computer "what does you to Angela" Booth came and sat next to her

Angela said "hey booth we saw Liz this morning good to know she's okay"

Booth said "she's safer there then here"

Angela said "we got to new Bodies in this morning same as the others… Liz is working on them n your absence"

Temperance said "thanks"

Booth said "keep us posted"

Temperance said "the deal isn't for two days"

Booth said "were getting packed to leave here… we'll be in Vegas by morning"

Angela said "boy I wish I was you guys right now"

Booth said "no you don't… because if you were us you'd be in danger"

Angela said "what ever I'll keep you posted

Tuesday

They were at the air port Temperance said "he's here"

Booth said "what" she pointed to the bass and four new guys coming with him

He stopped near them and said "hey thought you left already on Saturday"

Booth said "been trying to find my girl" he thought he would make him think that they still didn't now where Liz was

Temperance said "My Toni hasin't been himself with out her…. It's like he lost his left arm"

Tell me how you want it, tell me how you want it babe  
I got a selection of the positions of affection

Booth said "you wouldn't know anything about that"

The boss said "no I wouldn't there was a lot going on that night no telling where she went"

Booth said "where's your other two flunkies"

Tribiani said "oddest thing they went missing the other night"

Booth said "might want to be careful hope there not swimming with the fishes"

Tribiani said "I'm going to see you tomorrow night"

Booth said "oh yeah wouldn't want to miss t for the world"

Tribiani said "sense your coming any way stay at the suite my treat for you and the lady"

Booth took the key and sad "we'll think about it"

With no pressure  
So tell me

Temperance said "Come on baby or were going to miss our flight"

Wednesday

Tell me how you want it  
Tell me how you want it babe

They got in and got there room not at Tribiani's place it was to easy to get trapped there they set up for the game, Booth had a few agents rig the room so they could see everything from every angle

Booth put n the ear piece

Temperance was on the computer with Angela "were going in for the deal tonight"

Angela said "aren't you nervous going into a room with a bunch of mobsters"

Temperance said "been thought much worse"

Angela said "I remember you telling me that, you and Booth be careful sweetie"

Temperance said "we will"

Booth said "Angel"

She said "yeah sweetie"

He said "send me those files please""

She said "okay" they got off

Booth got the letter he said "there you go"

Temperance said "what"

He said "there are the letters"

Temperance sat and looked at them hey had been marked up each letter was describing each other the people and why they were being killed they here brutal she finished them

Booth said "you okay"

Temperance nodded "yeah, how can a human being be so cold"

Booth said "I don't know… come on we have to get ready to go" they went and changed.

They wee ready both wearing black he had on a black suit with deep blue silk shirt she had on the same cooler dress with blue accents "he said "you ready"

She said "as I'll ever be" they headed out in the car on the way they put in there ear pieces and cameras when they stepped out they wee ready to go.

They walked thought the casino and out of the corner of her eye she though she saw something move she looked slowly t that side and she saw him, her father he man that had en casing her so much grief over the years she shook booths arm and said "Booth look to my Right"

He said "at what"

She said "the guy standing near the restroom and the slot machines"

He said "a guy so"

She said "look at him" he looked again as the guy turned his direction pulled up his collar and disappeared down the hall way

He said "that was… was that"

She said "I think it was"

He said "come on we got to get t this game it could be our asses other wise" they headed to the room

Do that thing do that thing do it

When they got in the room they were shocked everyone was there the dirty cops, politicians and terrorist making there deals while drinking and taking drugs it was a party and the big game was the main event.

Booth whispered "you nervous yet"

Temperance said "no"

Booth said "good" he took his seat

Tribiani said "as you can see… are parents are her to make the deal, would you like a cigar"

Booth looked at him and took on off the tray and said "I'll smoke it after I win"

Tribiani said "cock aren't"

Booth laughed "about as cocky as I was when I killed your boy" Temperance was shocked what the hell Booth was doing

Do that thing do that thing do it

She leaned down and said "what are you doing"

Booth smiled "_play along_"

Temperance said "_your going to get us killed… no time for this_"

Booth said glaring at him "_I got this_… shall we being" the game began Temperance watched, it was like watching war when one was winning another pulled up and then the other one and it went back and forth until Booth had almost had it

Do that thing do that thing do it

Tribiani said "one last hand… you went to go out"

Booth said "no I'll stay"

Tribiani said "go ahead" Temperance sipped her drink

Booth put his hand down "Full house"

Tribiani said "defiantly beats… count the money boys"

Booth lit the cigar and started to smoke it as they counted up the cash

Do that thing do that thing do it

They got the cash, they headed out Temperance said "that was great"

Booth said "I haven't been so lucky with gambling sense the first time I played and won"

Temperance said "it's good I made a few beats on you" she pulled a wade of cash out

Booth said "you are so wrong" just then it hit them

Temperance said "you feeling okay… I'm feeling a bit woozy"

Booth said "the cigar… it must have been"

Temperance said "my drink" they booth hit the ground one after the other

They were laying on the ground when a limo pulled up and a guy got out he said "come on boys sweep them up, there going to pay for what they did to my boys… teach them not to mess with Tribiani Family again grabbed them up and threw them in the trunk getting back in and pulling off.

Thursday

Washington DC

9am

Liz knew when they didn't call her early that morning something wasn't right, she went to the FBI office and up t Booth floor but instead of traveling her usual route gong up the hall and to the right she went up the hall and to the left. She went into the office center and walked a crossed and up the steps to his office the door was open he was sitting at his desk she knocked on the door he looked up she said "Doug"

He smiled "Liz, what brings out to this side of the building"

She came in and pushed the door "I need your help" she and Doug Hochner had worked to ether on a few cases in New York he had even approved her once with a position as profiler when she came to Washington she declined at the time she hadn't been planning on staying and now she liked were she was.

He said "this must be big for you to call me in"

She said "it is, Seeley and his partner doctor Temperance went undercover with some pretty bad mobsters last Wednesday and I was with them… we found out some pretty critical information about a huge government and mob conspiracy and went in to investigate after 6 bodies turned up in our lab and we rubbed the lead guy the wrong way and I got kidnapped… someone I don't know who it was suspected to be Temperance's father got me out they pulled me and put me back in the lab two more bodies showed up Monday and it seems to be two of that Mobsters people… and one was his son and I feel that Booth might have put his foot in his mouth because they were suppose to play the last game last night and when they were done call us because that was suppose to be the call to bust them… never got it and I tried contacting tem and nothing and Booths men still haven't got the signal"

Doug sad "that is bad, I need to take this to Gideon"

She said "so you'll help"

He smiled "I know Booth and I know his ways and if he doesn't cal in a bust something happen… were on it"

She said "only one question"

He said "what's that"

She said "I want to help"

He said "if it were up t me sure but it's my boss… we'll see"

Doug went to Gideon's office and he was sitting at his desk feet propped up staring more then reading a Crossword puzzle book. Doug knocked he sad "Gideon we have a problem"

Gideon said "that doesn't sound good"

Doug Brought Liz in to explain he said after "I see… we have to get right on this if this gum is as bad as he seems he's no going to leave them alive long"

Liz said "sir… should I call in for the bust yet… I mean that way it won't give them time to destroy evidence"

He said "do you have the taps"

Liz said "the video was found her and after put in a lock box with the rest off the evidence for court, a few thins have to be gone though for identifications and all but we have everything"

He said "good sit on it for now… were gong to need all of it, and let us take the tapes and have one of our people run and ID" he headed for the door

Liz took a step forward "sir… I was wondering sense were in so much of a time crunch, maybe my team could assist… we have a great woman on our team that does ideas maybe she could help your tech work it together they could do the work faster"

He said "I don' know about that… but okay, I have to brief the other go back we'll contact you"

10am

Liz went back to work, she called a meeting in doctor Temperance's office, and Hogins said "what the grand meeting for"

Liz said "it is suspected to be that Booth and Temperance have been kidnapped as of last night early this morning… I have connected a unit in the burro and there willing to look but we have to give over everything"

Angela said "but wait this was our case"

Hogin's said "yes we can help better then they can"

Liz said "and you will be helping they just need everything reports analysis, everything on paper of theirs and Angela your going to be working with there computer guiro to u this stuff together the faster the better if they have been kdnapped the could end up dead in 24 hours"

Doctor Saroyan spoke "how much time do we have"

Liz said "15 hours and 50 minute, assuming hey went missing at 2am that when the call was to be made"

Cam said "you heard her get everything together ASAP and Angela our going to go with her with the files" Angela nodded

Liz said "for the first time I'm actually happy Booth kicked me off the case"

Cam said "come on lets go through Temperance's computer find out more about this father of hers."

12 Noon

They got back to the office and Liz sat down the two Boxes of files Angela had the last two, she sat them on the table, Liz said, "the first box is on everything booth had on the conspiracy… second what we collected at the lab on the case, third what Booth had on Temperance's parents and dad… last all the surveillance and audio"

Morgan said "we better get these tapes to Garcia"

Garcia said "right behind you dear"

Gideon said "Garcia we have some stuff for you to go though and we have someone to help you"

She looked at Angela and said "oh hi there sweetie… we better get working on this stuff were going to have to take a minute to load it into the computer" Angela left with her

Liz sad "oh some notes are in there from her father"

Reed stood "I'll take those"

J.J said "I'll take the reports on the murders and the idea's and anything lease that was found"

Liz said "what can I do"

Gideon said "we'll let you know, but for now you could finish up the report on the last to guess and get that too me"

Liz said "okay"

They had lunch while going over what to do next, by one they were ready brief and get on the foe work of the case, hey wee looking ought the notes and J.J was first she said "I went through the repress on the 8 people's death; they were all in the mob ring together.

Doug said "the way they were killed shows that it matches his paten in which both had assumed the conspiracy"

JJ said "there by confirming the theory and the killer that left the notes"

Morgan said "which appears to be the doctors Father"

Reed said "they did a hand writing analysis with both children in comparative with father and they all write similarly jus the father writes like he's attacking the paper, he daughter writes more smoothly but connects not of her letters and the son it a comparison of both"

Gideon said "and what does that tell us"

JJ said "that wee dealing with a hit man is original job was to kill the first six but the last to were found makes him look a little sloppy"

Reed said "crime of passion"

Morgan said "to prove a point"

Reed said "thing I'm still not getting from Booths notes here it states these the father sent a message stating he wanted them to stay out of the case, then he goes and leaves the bodies months later for her to find… marked"

JJ said "with the exact symbol that was meant to bring her joy as a child"

Gideon said "trying to ruin her happy image of him, making her see him as he is now and not as what she remembers"

Hochner said "but now we need to find our connection between this mobster and Temperance's Father"

Gideon said "Besides the fact that he's killing for him"

JJ said "he must not be because he killed his son, and I don't know any mobster that would pt a hit out on there own family they would do it themselves"

Gideon said "his were he took his vengeance in his own hands"

JJ said "even thought it could possibly get his own daughter killed"

Gideon said "he didn't have that intention and from what I'm hearing they weren't made, something that was said on those tapes mad the king pin snap and when we find out what that is we'll find out why they were kidnapped in the first place"

Liz cam in "sorry to interrupt they did a search at the hotel a package was delivered there it was sent to us… you might want to see it" Hochner took it giving it to Gideon they to the VCR seeing it was a tape they opened it and put it in pressing play. It was two figures in a very low lit room tied together and a message stating that there would be alive feed and at two am they would be killed

Gideon said "this officially became a missing persons case… we have 12 and a half hours to find them, Morgan tell Garcia to being up the video feed, you and Hoch go to Booth's, JJ and Reed go to the doctors home … Me I'm going to talk to the don himself" they got ready to go.

2pm

Angela sat in Garcia's office and said "you know I have to say I'm very jealous right now of you"

Garcia said "don't gave as many were you are"

Angela sad "hell no… maybe two… you have five"

Morgan stuck his head in and said "Gideon wanted me to give ou this" Angela took the tape and handed it to her she put it in and pulled the flip she typed n the address and the live feed came up they were in a room with bit more light the original bound and blindfolded. Angela said "oh my god"

Garcia said "yeah"

Morgan said "see if one of you can pull the IP address and who opened the video account"

Angela said "probably won't read you anywhere, they usually end up being dead ends"

Garcia said "these are your friends you want to find them"

Angela said "yeah got it"

Garcia said "help me out here"

Morgan said "you have 12 hours"

Angela said "I'm working on it"

2:30

Liz let them into Booth apartment, Morgan and Hochner went for he work area and started there Hochner said "if there is anything t would be here"

Liz said "might not he is malicious he very well might have it in his stuff that he took with him"

Morgan said "did you being any of that back"

Liz said "all of what I gave you"

Morgan booted up Booths computer and started going thought the files if there was anything I would be in there "people tend not to clear out there computer when they go under cover just for the fact of if something happens they wan some one to in what they had" he opened the files he found and got on the phone with Garcia "hey there got something for you

She said "I hope it's sweet and delicious"

He said "you know it I'm sending you the rest of booth files form his computer"

She said "thank you dear"

He said "let me know when you have something"

2:45

JJ and Reed went to Temperance's place, when they got there the door want unlocked they proceeded with caution and found a brown haired man there JJ said "don't move put your hands where I can see them"

He said "wait please you don't understand… I'm Tempes brother" he reached for the photo on the table and handed to her she took it putting the gun away he said "who are you and where's my sister"

She said "long sorry… if you go to the FBI Head quarters we'll have Liz meet you and explain"

He said "I wan to know what's going on"

Reid said "the doctor and her partner Booth have booth been kidnapped by a high and powerful mobster"

He said "why"

JJ said "they wet under cover, w don't think the were made just a slip up and thee being held"

He said "can I help"

Reid sad "you can help us and then go back and help Liz where would she keeps her important files"

He said "on her laptop but she look that with her"

JJ said "we have to call Gideon and make sure he gets her computer, some last minute curial stuff might be on there"

4pm

Gideon arrived at the casino he got the call "hello"

JJ sad "you need to have an Agent get us Breanne Computer from her and Booths room"

He said "okay"

The agent came to him "hello Agent Gideon"

He said "just call me Gideon… I need to know at you've seen, get me the cameras tapes on that guy and one of you needs to go and get Temperance's computer from her and Booths room" they split off and he went to talk to the Agent"

6pm

Liz was back at her office trying to keep herself busy and not go stir crazy because her Ex husband might be dead n a mater of hours, Cam came in and said "hey how you doing"

Liz said "I can't even think about it now"

Cam said "I know I'm worried about him to"

Liz said "they have everything and I don't know what to do, working on another case would be just brutal I can't think I know what's it's like I've been there… but"

Cam said "I know, come on lets got out for something to eat go home shower come back maybe they'll have something by then

6:40

Temperance had come too but couldn't move she said "Booth… Booth are you here, please be here"

Booth said "yeah I'm here"

Temperance sad "what happened"

Booth said "you got a roofie and I got a laced cigar"

Temperance said "were are we"

Booth said "I don't know and can't see and damn thing"

Temperance said "guess there going to disorient us torture us and kill us by putting a bullet in our brains and messing up our bodies like hey did to the others"

Booth said "greet I have a nice death to look forward too… weren't you the one that sad we could make it out of anything"

She said "yeah"

He said "least we can do is try"

She said "okay"

8pm

Gideon was sitting in the casino when he saw the guy go come out with his boys and got to a table, Gideon went over and sat next to him he said "is this seat taken"

Tribiani looked at him "no" Gideon observed his far away look and the way he rubbed his hands he was nervous about something"

Gideon said "you okay mind if I buy you a drink"

Tribiani said "no"

Gideon said "good"

9pm

Garcia and Angela were going through all the information, she was looking at the tape and hey were separating each of its layers apart Angela said "there's something on that back wall"

Garcia said "some dirt or fungus"

Angela smiled "I know a guy hat works with that stuff…I'll call him in and maybe he can tell us what it is and where"

Garcia said "good call him" she continued threw the tapes pulling up the ID on everyone"

9:30

Hochner hung up the phone "we got IDs on all the dirt Politicians"

Morgan said "should we run on it"

Hochner said "Gideon said old off"

Morgan said "we'll they might squeal

Hochner said "we should do it

10:05

They had been drinking for the past two hours and Tribiani was getting more and more telling with his behavior and Gideon started to question him "I heard about what happen in those casinos wasn't one of those your"

He said "yeah they trying to make casinos only out to be abut gangsters"

Gideon said "aren't they, they usual are only out to take peoples money rarely do they give it away"

Tribiani said "I played a guy the other night and this guy was good and he beat me… beat me at my own game in my own casino"

Gideon said "that a to make you mad"

Tribiani said "not as mad as I was when I found out he killed my son"

Gideon said "that had to have made you mad"

Tribiani "thirdly ticked me off but he'll get what's coming to him"

Gideon said "excuse me"

He went into a side hall and called Garcia "I need you to pull due the tape you have of the game I need to know what happen when Booth ran off a the mouth it has this buy steaming"

Garcia said "got it" she pulled up the tape

Angela looked over Hogins was working with what he had next to her "is that the Game"

Hogins looked over and said "Temperance looks hot babe" they both looked up at him "what is was a compliant… and if you ever tell Brennan I made that come I'll kill you"

Angela said "secrets safe with me Hoggie"

Garcia said "got it" she started the tape

THE tape

_Tribiani said "as you can see… are partners are her to make the deal, would you like a cigar"_

_Booth looked at him and took on off the tray and said "I'll smoke it after I win"_

_Tribiani said "cock aren't"_

_Booth laughed "about as cocky as I was when I killed your boy" from he expression of confusion on her face she didn't know what he was doing_

_She leaned down and said "**what are you doing**"_

_Booth smiled "**play along**"_

_Temperance said "**your going to get us killed… no time for this**"_

_Booth said glaring at him "**I got this**… shall we being" the game began Temperance watched, it was like watching war when one was winning another pulled up and then the other_

THE tape

Angela said "Booth had lost his mind"

Hogin's said "it was a double cross"

Garcia said "one that could I turn get them killed" she got back on the phone "he said '_about as cocky as I was when I killed your boy' end quote_"

Gideon said "Good think I almost have him"

Garcia said "Morgan call me and told me there going to bust them now"

Gideon said "that fine, Tribiani the one we need anyway"

By eleven each of the crude politicians were arrested and the other as well Gideon was going to handle… Tribiani himself, Hochner and Morgan were handling that much wile the rest of the agents that had been guarding the casino helped

Hochner said "there's so much stuff here that they could be in jail for multiple life sentences"

Moran said "oh yeah, we better get this back"

Hochner got on the phone "Liz… were going to need your assistance with JJ on the press conference"

Liz said "if it's okay with you I would like to wait and do the press conference with Booth and the others"

Hochner understood "okay… might be better to wait till after to make sure the monster assumes here safe okay Liz talk to you soon get working with JJ on the press report"

She said "got it"

He sad "we'll find them"

11:45

Angela and Hogins were taking the fed apart trying to fin something to find out the location; Angela said "look there moving"

Booth and Temperance were sliding along the wall tilled the fund he door Booth said "I got the door" he reached up and managed to bring his arms over his head without dislocating his shoulders he was more able to move now he got bran to turn and untied her robe and she un tied him they took off he blindfolds and said "well at least were out of our restrains"

Temperance said "now we have to get the door open"

Booth said "with what exactly"

Booth said "you're the military intelligent person you think of something"

He took off his shoe and pulled a piece of wire out of it"

She said "sense when shoes have wire in them"

He said "sense I put it in there… I never knew when I'll need a key t a lock so I away shave something, there was a time I was kidnapped on a stake out and I had to get out of I didn't have anything I had to kick the door out messed up my foot pretty bad but it healed" he started to work on the look on the door "was out for days before someone found me… bee sot and was bleeding but I to of it and remembered to always being things like this with me

He popped he door hinge and g0t it open "come on"

Angela said "Oh my got they got out"

Garcia said "there not out of the woods"

Hogins said "if we can separate d the elements that we can see in the door frame after they pass though w might be able o get definitive locations"

Angela said "It's worth a try"

Garcia said "because if these mob guys are smart they'll be after them as soon as they get out hat door.

12:15

Garcia put out an alert that hey were out of the room but till not out of danger and they were still trying to find there location. Hochner called Liz and said "there out"

Liz said "you found them"

He said "no we didn't Booth found a way out of the holding room and they ran"

Liz said "his guys are going to be after them like white on rice… us trying to pin point a location now"

They were running with stealth through the darkened Woods, Brennan's was trying to keep up but her dress kept getting in the way, he said "shh"

She said "what" he grabbed her and made her stop next to him he pointed at he four guys standing there "what do we do"

He said "take them out"

1am

Garcia and Angela were typing frantically using programming codes to separate the feed and find out what each element was with in the scene fro the trees to the grass and the dirt particle

Hogin's was working with the periodical table to pin point each other element as they we Angela said "anyone else feel like it was to easy"

Garcia said "it was probably a trap as her frantically type in every word

Angela said "got anything Hogins"

He said "still trying to identify the dirt"

Garcia said "we have forty five minutes to find them"

Angela said "or there going to kill them"

Hogins probably old holly wood style"

Angela said "that of boss you're talking about"

He said "Working"

Booth made the first attack grabbing one guy pulling him in and snapping his neck the next put a un to his head that Temperance's kicked out of his hand and caught hitting him with the but of it there was a shot fired it his Temperance in the arm she fell Booth grabbed her and pulled her t the side they went to help there buy and like booth thought one stayed to check them out and the other went for tem Booth told Temperance to run she ran in the direction he told her and when the guy came around to fire he snapped his neck leaving the last guy who was over the unconscious one Booth grabbed him and knocked him unconscious

1:30

Angela said "we got"

Hogins said "I know where they are"

Garcia said "good" she pulled up Hochner and Garcia and said "we know where they are"

Hochner said "good"

Morgan said "what now"

Hochner said "we have them" he got on the phone and dialed "Liz … we found the were about to head out there now"

Liz said "don't leave with out us"

1:45

Booth took there guns and left them Brennan said "you just killed two people"

He said "I've done worse"

She said "you okay"

He said "it was them or us… they shot you how's your arm"

She said "fine" it was bleeding he tore his shirt and wrapped it to stop the bleeding for then they kept moving knowing the boy would wake soon they had to move

2am

Liz and the others were head on the jet to Vegas to ins them, Doctor Saroyan said "I'm gad there going to be alright"

Angela said "there not all right until we find them"

Liz said looking out the window that he only time I'll believe that there safe"

Hogins sad "yeah.. I've missed them at work"

Hochner came over and said "Booth has always had a way about him that you would miss"

Liz laughed "you don't have to tell me twice" they laughed.

4:30am

Gideon got the call and called he officers over he said "it's been nice chatting with you but seems we found them"

Tribiani said "what"

Gideon smiled "if you didn't know I'm FBI and you under he rest for putting out the murders on the six victims… and Kidnapping two Agent and a Forensics Anthropologist"

He said "hose pose can't ever do anything right"

Gideon said "that how we got you" they took him away Gideon got into the car and they drove out to the location,

The first light was no in the sky, Booth and Temperance were moving through the forest they got to the edge of the other side when some jumped out and jumped Booth, he rolled them and started being them someone was coming up behind him when a voice told him

"DON"T MOVE DROP IT" Booth looked up seeing the guy with the piece of wood over him and as to hit him with spike branch end in the back of his head he went or it booth ducked and rolled at he was shot and fell n his buddy Booth sat up seeing Morgan walking up with a gun on the guy.

Booth said "about time"

Hochner said "where's the doctor"

Booth said "over here" they went to her helping her up as the other cars pulled up Angela got out of the car, ran and hugged him, then went to her friend… Hogins shook with him they shared a smiled, Liz hugged him and he hugged her a moment and looked at Saroyan she smiled waling over

Cam said "nice to know your okay Seeley"

He said "glad to be okay"

She said "I trust your not going to let Temperance talk out into anything crazy like this again"

He said "defiantly not" they headed out of there as the sun came full in the sky.

Friday Afternoon

Liz Booth and Temperance who fashioned a nice looking case did the press conference,

Liz said "Tribiani had been caught, the dirty Politicians will be trialed to be put in jail…" she looked back a Booth

Booth said "all this wouldn't have been possible with out the persistence of Doctor Temperance Brennan" he clapped

Brannan said "thank you… and now I have something to write my next book about for sure" they laughed JJ took over

They all went to dinner, Angela said "okay you need to tell us what it was like"

Hogins said "the hole nine"

Zack said "I've heard about it but I've never sense it and the thought of it all It disturbs me"

Booth walked over and said "what doesn't"

Saroyan walked you behind him and said "leave them alone there just curious so am I"

Liz said "Rebecca meeting you"

Booth said "no I'm going to get Parker after dinner"

Liz said "nice to have you back"

Booth said "were happy to be back… I'm going over there with the ladies" Booth looked down at Temperance, I'll see you Monday then"

She smiled "I wouldn't miss that for the world"

Temperance went to stop by her office to pick up some notes she had left there so she could work on her book and she found a package on her desk she went and picked it up she opened it, it was a black cross with two intertwined dolphins wrapped around it she smiled

She picked up the note and read it

Dear Tempe

I know you got out of this okay. I saw you at the casino and it was nice to see you again after so long, you gotten my employers and I'm glad… I'm going on the road for a while this will be my last letter for a while… but know that I'll be seeing you

It was signed with the Dolphin, she couldn't help but smiled she held the pendent up on the chain and looked at it… she put it away n the drawer with the rest of the things she had sighed turning back with a smile and left turning out the light

_**The End**_


End file.
